My Futa Academia
by QuirklessIzuku
Summary: Alongside the evolution of quirks a new gender developed. Follow Izuku and the other girls at U.A as they train to become future pro heroes and sex symbols. (This story is mostly smut and contains gender bent/ futanari characters)
1. The Beginning

Alongside the evolution of quirks a new gender was formed, Futa; they have all the characteristics of females but with a dick. As quirks became more prevalent so too did this new gender.

Now generations after the first quirks developed everyone was female, regardless of being futa or not. Due to this, sexism and homophobia are a thing of the past and sex has become significantly less taboo.

As both evolutions occurred at the same time there were some correlations, the more powerful your quirk the more developed your sexuality became. This led to heroes being the best looking and sexual people.

Sat at the back of a middle school classroom is Izuku Midoriya. She's a short girl, only 5'0, with wild curls of green hair that ends before her shoulders. She's currently scribbling down notes into a book labelled 'Hero Analysis for the Future', the page she's working on displays Mt Lady a hero with a giganification quirk.

The bell had just rung but Izuku was too distracted by what she was writing to notice. The majority of the class left, leaving just Izuku and three other girls in the room.

"Hey Deku. What the fuck was that? Your quirkless, you have no right to go to U.A." A taller blond haired girl said as she snatched away the notebook. She exploded the book between her hands before throwing it out the window. "You don't even have the body of a hero."

Izuku stood motionless while the blonde tormented her. Seeing that she had succeeded the blonde haired girl began to leave, turning back to say, "If you want to be a hero so bad I've got a quick way you can do it. Take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life."

With that Izuku was left alone, she fished her notebook out of the Koi pond and made her way home. Thoughts flowed through her head as she walked home, 'Kacchan's right, I don't have a quirk or the body of a hero.' Izuku thought about it and all heroes were undeniably sexy and most flaunted their sex appeal showing off their large breasts, butts and cocks. She then though of her own body, she was thin with small A-cup breasts and a boyish frame hidden under her uniform. Kacchan, or Katsuki Bakugo, on the other hand had large breasts probably about a D-cup and there were many rumours about the size of her cock from all the other girls she's dated, most of the rumours were different but they all said she was above average. Based on how powerful her quirk was she was definitely on the larger side.

While distracted by her thoughts Izuku walked into a tunnel and didn't notice the slime villain crawling out the sewer grate till it had already grabbed her. The villain was trying to suffocate her and take her body and Izuku was on the verge of passing out when a large gust of wind sent the villain scattering.

Izuku awoke to All Might leaning over her tapping her face lightly, she looked down a bit and saw a large amount of All Might's cleavage down her shirt. All Might stood back up and Izuku was now in eye-line of the number one hero's crotch, seeing a considerable bulge.

Izuku scrambled to her feet and asked All Might for her autograph only to see it already in her notebook. She then saw All Might preparing to leap away and new this was her only chance to ask her question.

After landing on a nearby roof Izuku began explaining that she doesn't have a quirk or a sexy body like most heroes but all she wants to do is help people with a smile on her face, she ended her speech by asking, "Is it possible for someone without a quirk to be a hero?"

When Izuku looked up she saw a thin and sickly version of All Might standing before her. All might explained that she was injured in a fight 5 years ago and can now only use her quirk for 3 hours a day. She then told Izuku that it's dangerous being a hero and that being a police officer is a more attainable goal.

Later Izuku is walking home when she comes across a crowd watching the slime villain causing havoc. Izuku notices all the heroes aren't doing anything to help and then spots Kacchan in the grasp of the villain. Before she new it Izuku had ran forward, threw her backpack into the villains eye and begun clawing at the villain trying to free her bully.

All Might then entered the fight ending it in a single weather changing punch. Izuku was berated by the heroes for getting involved without a quirk while Kacchan was congratulated for having such a strong quirk.

Eventually Izuku was allowed to leave and was walking down the backstreets when All Might came flying out of an alleyway. The Pro hero then explained that shes looking for a successor to inherit her quirk and that she has chosen Izuku to be that person.

Izuku spent the next 10 months cleaning mountains of trash off of the beach and its now the night before the entrance exam. Earlier All Might passed down her quirk by telling Izuku to eat her hair.

Izuku's currently lying in bed thinking about how much she had changed in the last 10 months. Since she began working out with All Might Izuku had grown to be 5'5 and gained a lot more muscle, though her breast size hadn't changed much. She still didn't feel any different after eating the hair, she just hoped it would work tomorrow when she needed it.


	2. Entrance Exam

Izuku woke up late and rushed to get ready before sprinting out the door to catch the train on time. Today was the entrance exam, she couldn't afford to be late.

She arrived at UA with just enough time to make it in. However, she was still distracted by having to rush here and tripped on an uneven piece of pavement. Before hitting the ground Izuku began floating in place.

"Sorry for using my quirk without asking. It would have been bad luck to fall before the exam." The girl who spoke helped Izuku to align herself before releasing her quirk.

Izuku now got a good look at her saviour and saw a cute girl only a little shorter than herself with brunette hair that framed her face and a light pink blush gracing her cheeks. Izuku was dumbstruck. Before she could speak the girl had said something about being late and ran off into the exam hall.

Izuku also made her way into the exam and after taking a written test and listening to Present Mic explain the heroics test, also being called out by a tall blue-haired girl, Izuku found herself standing outside large metal gates.

She was going to speak to the cute girl from earlier, to thank her but the blue-haired girl interrupted her and asked if she was trying to distract the other contestants. After this Present Mic announced the beginning of the exam.

Ten minutes into the exam Izuku still had zero points, she had yet to do anything more productive than distract a robot while someone else destroyed it. She was beginning to lose hope. Suddenly the ground shook and the Zero pointer began wreaking havoc.

Izuku was about to run away, following the other contestants as they fled until she heard a cry for help. Turning around Izuku saw the same brunette girl from earlier, stuck beneath some concrete and directly in the path of the incoming Zero pointer.

Without thinking, Izuku rushed to help her and before she realised it she had used One for All to fly up and throw a massive punch at the robots head. The robot was destroyed and Izuku was only saved from hitting the ground by the other girl using her quirk on her at the last second.

After the exam finished Izuku had been taken to the nurse's office to be healed, when she awoke she immediately felt different, her shirt felt tighter. Before she could question it Present Mic had announced that the third test was about to begin and the examiners needed to go to the lecture hall again.

The examinees returned to the lecture hall where Present Mic paired everyone up randomly and sent them into separate rooms.

Izuku received the number 31 and went to the room labelled the same. She sat down and evaluated the room. It seemed to have soundproofed walls and the seat she sat on seemed like a cross between a couch and a bed. She also noticed a screen on the wall but before she could investigate further the door opened and in stepped the girl she just saved.

"Hi, it's you again. I'm Ochaco Uraraka," the pretty brunette said.

"Izuku Midoriya," she stuttered in reply. "Thanks for catching me... twice."

"You're welcome." Ochaco beamed at the green haired girl, "thanks for saving me from the zero pointer."

Izuku began to stammer out a response to that but was silenced when the screen turned on next to them and showed an image of Midnight wearing what can only be described as a BDSM outfit.

"You're probably wondering why you're paired up like this." She began, "as you know heroes are sex symbols as well as public defenders and as such you will be taught how to use your body throughout your time at UA but this is a test to see where each of you stand at the moment. You have 30 minutes with your partner to perform as many sexual acts as you please. Have fun."

Izuku gulped loudly before looking back to her partner. Ochaco also looked over, her expression being both nervous and excited.

"So where do you want to start?" Izuku asked while stuttering.

Ochaco saw that she was clearly going to have to take charge with her partner and began unbuttoning her uniform jacket. Izuku took notice and followed her example. They both pulled off their blouses and Izuku saw Ochaco's large breasts being hugged together by a light pink bra. Ochaco saw a navy sports bra being stretched by Izuku's breasts.

Both girls began getting more aroused and could feel their panties getting wet. Ochaco moved forward and began kissing Izuku, gently pushing her tongue forward asking for entrance. Izuku allowed her in and their tongues began swirling around each other. During their kissing Ochaco pulled off Izuku's bra and let her own drop from her chest.

The brunette then took a step back before pulling her skirt and panties down in one motion, revealing her large 9-inch cock, "Yeah, I'm kinda big." She laughed a little while stroking herself.

Izuku gulped nervously before reaching for her own skirt and hesitantly pulling it down along with her underwear. She revealed her wide hips and smooth legs that lead up to a small tuft of dark green hair. Ochaco stepped forward and placed her hands on the other girl's hips before running them up to Izuku's breasts. She groped at her breasts and pinched at her nipples, Izuku let out a moan at this action. Izuku then moved closer to the brunette, she tried to kiss her again but was stopped by something prodding against her stomach.

Both girls looked down and Ochaco realised the problem. She angled her cock down and slid it between Izuku's thighs, she then kissed the other girl. They made out passionately and groped at each other's breasts. Ochaco could feel Izuku's pussy quickly getting wetter as she rubbed her cock against her slit.

Izuku moaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss and saying, "Ochaco, this is my first time. Please be gentle."

"I promise, let me know if it hurts okay," Ochaco then pushed Izuku back onto the sofa-bed and lined her dick up with her pussy. She pushed forward and the head of her cock began to stretch Izuku's lips. Ochaco pulled out and replaced the head of her cock into Izuku's pussy a few times before thrusting forward a little more. Every time she thrust her dick pushed a little further into the other girl.

She finally stopped when her head met the other girl's cervix, she had only gotten about 6 inches in but let the virgin girl get more accustomed to sex before she continued. During this time Izuku had been moaning non-stop, once she had caught her breath she began to move her hips, hoping to give Ochaco more pleasure.

Ochaco groaned as Izuku moved her hips and tightened the muscles of her pussy. She then leaned down and caught Izuku's lips in another kiss, she inadvertently pushed her hips further as she moved and ended up shoving the rest of her cock into the formerly virgin girl and ramming her head into the girl's cervix hard.

Izuku screamed as she felt the pressure on her cervix turn into pure pleasure. Her toes curled inwards and her hands clawed at the brunettes back leaving red marks in their wake. Her back arched up, chest pressed into Ochaco's tits and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Ochaco felt her cock throb as the walls of Izuku's pussy clamp down unbelievably tight, it only took a single thrust and both girls were coming undone. Ochaco's back arched and her hips pushed further against Izuku's and her penis pushed harder against her cervix before she came. The sticky white fluid shot from her cock and flooded the other girl's womb, she felt her own pussy clench down on nothing as her juices flowed down her thighs.

They both panted heavily as their climaxes subsided, neither girl dared to move as they basked in the afterglow of their first time together.

"That was intense," Izuku said quietly.

"Yeah," Ochaco replied. Both girls then started to giggle.

Izuku then noticed that she was still rammed full of Ochaco's penis. Ochaco pulled out slowly, and a small trickle of white fluid flowed from Izuku's agape pussy and down her ass crack. Izuku saw Ochaco watching closely before looking down and seeing the brunettes cock still hard and now covered a mixture of their cum.

She moved forward, off the bed and onto her knees, her face inches away from the cum-coated cock that was just inside her. She reached out and began to stroke it before licking the tip and tasting their joint ejaculate. It tasted a little salty and tangy but it wasn't unpleasant. She then moved her mouth over the head and licked around the tip.

Ochaco's hands dug into curly green hair and pushed the other girl further onto her dick. Izuku gagged a little as it hit the back of her mouth but continued her movements till her nose brushed up against Ochaco's chocolate brown pubes. Izuku pulled off of the 9-inch cock after a couple of minutes, saliva formed a bridge between the cock head and her lips and more dribbled down her chin.

Izuku saw the screen displayed a timer and they still had 15 minutes left. She took the initiative this time and pushed Ochaco back so she sat on the couch-bed. As the brunette lent back Izuku got a good view of her drenched thighs and pussy, deciding that that was her new goal she pushed the other girl's legs apart to get a better look at her.

Izuku kept one hand stroking her cock and used the other to slowly rub against her labia. After a while, Izuku slid one finger inside of the other girl gaining a slight moan. She continued moving her finger and then added another, she curled both fingers and hit Ochaco's g-spot. The brunette let out a squeak as she came a little, making Izuku's hand even wetter, she then reached down and used her quirk to lift Izuku on top of her.

Izuku chose to ignore Ochaco's cock as it had now been sandwiched between her breasts and instead started licking at the girls exposed clit. Ochaco now had the other girls pussy over her face and she began to kiss at her lower lips. Both girls sent their tongues into the others pussy, Izuku could taste a slightly sweet tang while Ochaco could taste the bitterness of her own cum. They both started to finger each other, slowly moving up from one finger to two and then three. Wet squelching sounds filled the room as they brought each other closer to another orgasm.

Izuku ground her palm down onto Ochaco's clit making pleasure tingle up her body. She let out a breathy moan as her back arched up and her wetness coated Izuku's hand. Her cock throbbed between Izuku's tits as she ejaculated, coating both girls torsos in her jizz. Ochaco, after her orgasm ended, continued to pump her fingers into the other girl, she added another so that Izuku was stretched wide by four of her fingers. Ochaco then curled her finger and ran them along her vaginal walls, hitting every sweet spot she could reach. Izuku screamed as her juices gushed past Ochaco's fingers and squirted onto her face.

Both girls basked in the afterglow of their sex for a moment before sitting up and kissing passionately again. They both pulled away to catch their breath when the timer hit zero. They turned to see Midnight had returned to the screen, "that's all for today. I hope you all had fun, you should get your acceptance letters within a couple of days."

Ochaco spotted a couple of towels hanging on the door and passed one to Izuku. They cleaned themselves off before putting on their school uniforms. "If we both pass, maybe we could do this again?" Ochaco said while grinning at the other girl.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Izuku squeaked out.


End file.
